Lugar comum do Amor e Ódio
by T. Lecter
Summary: Sabe o que é ódio? É saber o que dizer, conhecer as palavras certas para dizê-lo, saber o que fazer em seguida, ter a coragem para fazê-lo e ficar muda na hora de abrir a boca. Pronto! Ódio é o que você sente nessa situação. /Presente pra Morg/KarinSak


**Lugar-comum do Amor e Ódio**

**-  
**

_"Sabe o que é ódio? É saber o que dizer, conhecer as palavras certas para dizê-lo, saber o que fazer em seguida, ter a coragem para fazê-lo e ficar muda na hora de abrir a boca. Pronto! __Ódio é o que você sente nessa situação."_

-

_Presente para Morg - sabe-se lá Deus por que causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância - espero que goste, Deusa s2_

-

-

Karin não falou nada demais. Não reclamou, não brigou por qualquer razão, nem gritou. Mas eu estou tremendo ao vê-la sair do quarto de novo. Acho que é por causa dela, de qualquer forma. É o jeito que ela olha. Mexe comigo desde as minhas entranhas até as amídalas.

_Sufoca, entende?_

Com a Ino eu não sentia isso tudo. Ela brigava, gritava, discutia, reclamava e eu conseguia rir da cara dela e mandá-la relaxar – e Ino relaxava com uma rapidez incrível. Mas Karin? Não. Eu não seria capaz. Ela me mata só com o jeito de olhar pra mim. Com o jeito de olhar todo mundo. Olhos de lobo adulto no ponto de vitimar cordeiros.

_O cordeiro Haruno Sakura._

E eu não tenho medo. Sério. Não mesmo. O problema é que sinto raiva. Não dela, mas de mim por me sentir assim, _tão patética_.

Sabe o que é ódio? É saber o que dizer, conhecer as palavras certas para dizê-lo, saber o que fazer em seguida, ter a coragem para fazê-lo e ficar muda na hora de abrir a boca. Pronto! _Ódio_ é o que você sente nessa situação.

_Então posso dizer que a odeio, sem me sentir mal – ou pior – por isso._

É aquele maldito lugar-comum que diz que o ódio é amigo íntimo e sem-vergonha do amor.

Eu sinto até um pingo de inveja, porque eu queria ser um pouco mais fria e parecer um pouco mais com ela.

Ser maior que esse sol diário e ofuscante como o canto das arpias.

_Cantos ofuscantes_.

Entende isso? Encontra coesão nas comparações mirabolantes que eu consigo formular para encaixá-la?

_Eu só encontro Karin. _

A Karin que me deixa tonta e vulnerável quando se aproxima e faz _isso_. _Isso_, sabe? _Isso_ de não fazer _nada_ e já fazer eu ficar paralisada e abobalhada olhando pra ela, como se Deus fosse ela, e eu acreditasse em Deus, duvidando dela.

Mas as dúvidas eu prefiro que fiquem em mim e caladas, sem pronunciar nenhuma baboseira infantil – infanto-juvenil – adolescente e otária como ela costuma taxar todas as dúvidas que eu decido verbalizar.

Qual a cor do meu sorriso quando eu olho pra você?

_ Amarelo, cor-de-amor, chuva-com-caramelo, azul-celeste, verde-mar, cor-de-sonho-com-baunilha? _

E que som tem a minha voz quando eu digo olá?

_Música antiga tocada num velho disco, voz de passarinho acuado, som de vitrola quebrada, voz de pato faminto, suspiro de menina idiota apaixonada e sem graça?_

E é tudo por culpa de Karin. Por ela ser assim tão estranhamente ferina com seus trejeitos de mulher fatal e carnívora – do tipo que devora por mero prazer de ser carnívora. Por mero prazer de devorar meus nervos e mastigá-los a sangue frio – sem tempero, acompanhado de um vinho tinto cor-de-sangue-fresco.

Eu me ponho em dúvida sobre a capacidade de alguém ser tão perfeito, mesmo muda, brigando comigo e _muda_. Só de brigar sem voz, sem verbos, adjetivos, conjunções, sem as malditas vírgulas! Karin vem sem dizer absolutamente nada e vai embora me deixando igualmente vazia.

Ela faz de propósito, só para me ver tão nua de motivos e de razões.

_É profissional na arte de ser carrasco. E eu estou ficando fraca por ser a única vítima. Mas, de verdade, não posso reclamar disso._

Daí ela apresenta sua fraqueza mais notável:

_Karin é influenciável demais._

Se alguém _(eu)_ disser que o azul é feio ela manda pintar o céu de vermelho. Se reclamarem das nuvens ela obriga que toda a chuva caia em um dia só, para poder limpar a vista de quem reclamou por tal absurdo _(eu)_. Se disserem que o tempo passa rápido, ela quebra todos os relógios do mundo e segura o mundo com as mãos para que ele não gire tão depressa _(por mim)_. Se _eu_ disser que o batom que ela usa é feio, juro, ela o tira em dois segundos e bota a culpa no revendedor.

E eu sou oposta a isso. Tento apenas convencer que o azul não dura vinte e quatro horas no céu, que as nuvens vão sumir depois do inverno, que o tempo só dura o bastante para que possamos viver cada segundo como se fosse a eternidade inteira – cabendo magicante entre o espaço de um ponteiro e outro dos relógios analógicos, e sutilmente digo que não é da conta de ninguém a cor do batom que uso.

_A diferença está nos detalhes mínimos, eu sei._

_Tipo na cor do céu – que nem é azul._

Mas o olhar dela, de alguma forma, ainda me deixa com raiva.

Só por ser dela.

Só por me olhar assim.

Só por ser Karin.

_Você já sentiu isso por alguém?_

**Que ódio!**

**-----x-x-----  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A: **Reverências, reverências! Algum ser do além veio e disse "Deçe e ahaza, beesha, que o mumdo eh tel." Pois bem, criaturas. Reverenciem-me. Um pseudo-yuri quentinho e feliz. Ok, nem tão feliz. Mas dane-se. Eu gostei dessa coisa, porque veio-me num surto de inspiração espontânea e não me deixou em paz até ganhar vida. O nome é ridículo, mas eu até achei criativo. (E, acreditem, a fic ainda não tem nome enquanto eu escrevo essa NA, e eu disse isso de ser criativo só pra ver se tenho alguma idéia brilhante). Pois é. É isso.

Ah, e eu dei pra Morg porque ela é fã de Yuri. Acho que é o segundo Yuri da vida que dou pra ela. O outro foi mais digno, eu sei (??), mas vá, goste deste e ganhe um pirulito do Zorro.

Anne, eu te amo /Random.

**Mandem reviews ou eu enfio vocês na bunda do Cartman. O.O**


End file.
